1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a leg which is adjustable to select a desirable viewing angle.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices are equipped with a support such as a leg that swivels out from the device to support the device on a flat surface. However, most current legs are not adjustable and the leg folds out at a predetermined angle with the electronic device. As a result, the viewing angle for different users cannot be adjusted.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device having an adjustable leg which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.